


Slander and Lies

by buying_the_space_farm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Carol Danvers (Mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, its not real i promise, this is me taking canon out back and shooting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: "Based in reality" movies really should be fact-checked more.





	Slander and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> in _Logan_ its confirmed that comic books exist of the multiple teams escapades so movies could too, right? Right??? anyway this is me reacting to spoilers and nothing else i havent seen endgame and i dont plan to so except to see nothing else like this ever again by me in the future  
> ***endnotes contain spoilers***

"Well, I sure am glad that isn't how it all really went," Tony said as he set the remote down on the coffee table. Steve sat in the armchair to the left and Loki (his boyfriend and wasn't he still super excited about that) was snuggled into his side as he had been since "Carol" got blasted by Thanos. No one liked seeing one of their best friends knocked out after all, fictional or not.

"I just can't believe they hyped up the queer character and then copped out," Valkyrie mumbled into her beer bottle, Thor, still at his physical peak, also snuggled into her side because lesbians protect their own and Thor was a baby when it came to movies like this.

"Eh, it's the Russos," Loki said, tugging his blanket up higher on his chin.

"Ain't that the truth," Tony said, and stood up, letting Loki fall to the couch.

"This is why 'based on real events' films should be fact-checked more. Like, Nebula would never do any of that. RDJ though, he really is a dead ringer for me."

"And Tom Hiddleston for me, they really did well on that."

"So, who wants to storm Marvel headquarters and sue for slander?" Tony asked.

All the hands in the room rose and JARVIS decided to be proactive and start the quinjet.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my suffering with me :)
> 
> AN ADDITION BY [KASUMISAFKGOD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumiafkgod) ALDSJHFL AND THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS TO BE CAREFUL
> 
> right after they defeat thanos and peter starts crying over tony dying, someone jumps up from the theatre and yells, 'NO WAIT, THATS NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!' the camera zooms out, the lights come on. The Avengers are sitting in the premiere. Peter jumps on his seat, pointing at the screen as Aunt May tries to get him to sit down. 'That is completely inaccurate!'


End file.
